


I'm holding them all tonight, I'm folding them all tonight

by zorana



Series: Take Shelter [2]
Category: Clean Bandit (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/pseuds/zorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olly looked up to meet Neil’s eyes across the countertop and felt like someone had lit a fuse low in his belly. He didn’t think this going slow thing was gonna to work out like he’d planned at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short porn coda but then @stepquietly decided they should talk and well...
> 
> Many thanks to @manderkat and @tanndell for looking it over and @stepquietly for kicking into shape! <3

Olly barely cared where they were going when they left the pub, totally caught up in the brilliance of Neil’s smile. Neil seemed as unbothered, though he was pretty shameless about tucking Olly into the crook of his arm as they sheltered from the rain under their stolen umbrella. Olly had no objections, loving the way he just seemed to _fit_.

They floated down the street in silence for a bit, content to soak in the moment.

Finally, Neil cleared his throat, “Okay, so I was really nervous and skipped lunch and didn’t eat anything at the pub either, so I’m starving! Dinner? I mean I want to take you to dinner?”

Olly grinned. “I could eat. I’m vegetarian but most places do okay for that!”

Then he shivered a little, the wind making him aware that he was pretty soaked.

Neil obviously caught it, suddenly looking a little worried. “Hmm, you should really get out of those clothes. My flat isn’t far and there’s a good place we can grab curry from on our way. You could dry off and we could have dinner?”

Olly felt a frisson of heat at the prospect of Neil getting him out of his clothes as he nodded his agreement.

Down boy, he scolded himself. We’re doing this proper like.

“Okay, good! Let’s go. I’m at Camden.” Neil steered them to the tube entrance.

Olly didn’t make any effort to disentangle himself until they had to go through the gates and then fit himself under Neil’s arm again when they got to the platform.

“We’re being insufferable.” Neil beamed down at him.

“You’re tall and scary it’s fine.” Olly gave his waist a little squeeze in appreciation of all his – Neil-ness.

“Thanks, I think,” Neil pushed him gently onto the thankfully pretty empty car. “I’ll try to shield you from the all the icy disapproval.”

Olly laughed as he was pulled down to sit beside Neil – well almost on top of him, if he was honest.

“So tell me about yourself, handsome. I kind of only know you play the violin and live in Camden and like curry.”

Neil picked up one of Olly’s hands and started tracing it absently. And, okay, if that was a diversionary tactic it was _totally_ working. Olly couldn’t help but shiver as Neil’s long clever fingers brushed over his, smoothing over knuckles before flipping it palm up and tracing the lines there, finally trailing down to the wrist where Olly’s pulse rabbited, totally giving him away.

Olly swallowed and looked up to meet dark eyes that were suddenly a lot more intense.

“I can do details.” Neil murmured low and soft into Olly’s ear, making him painfully aware of how close Neil’s mouth was to his skin, how easy it would be to close that gap and feel those lips on his skin again...

Wait, was Neil saying something?

 _Why_ were they talking again?

“I’ve just about finished my Master’s in economics. I’m also in a band with some friends. We’re not anything much yet but it’s kind of trying to meld classical stuff with more dance stuff. So basically everyone thinks we’re nuts!” Neil laughed a little as he finished, looking a bit sheepish.

Okay, that was all a little intimidating. Olly had never really considered college as an option. His only priority had been getting out of his stifling small town as fast possible.

Well, he might as find out if Neil was too posh for him sooner rather than later.

He tried to respond brightly. “That’s cool! Uni was never really my thing so I just hit London as soon as I could and started working anything that turned up. I’m kinda in a band too and...Oh _shit_ , I need to text Mikey and Emre! I just ran out of there!”

“A band! Seriously? That’s _amazing_! Do you sing? I bet you’re great!” Neil sounded much more impressed than the information warranted but Olly basked in his appreciation anyway, quickly fishing out his phone so he could fire a text off to both Emre and Mikey that everything was under control.

He laughed out loud when they texted back immediately with a string of incomprehensible emojis. Idiots.

He looked up to see Neil ready to join in his laughter and explained. “They’re my band. And yeah I sing and write a bit. We work at the shop too, so sometimes I think I’ll scream if I see their faces one more morning. But it works out.”

Neil grinned. “I feel you. Grace is, my person, I guess? We’ve known each other since high school so you know, if you ever want to hear every embarrassing story about me ever, she’s your girl.”

Olly filed away that nugget of information with a quiet glow of satisfaction at learning another little bit about Neil’s life.

The announcement for Camden made them both jump a little, then laugh at each other. There sure was a lot of giggling involved in meeting your dream man, thought Olly a little hysterically. Maybe he should write a song about it.

The walk to Neil’s favourite takeaway was much the same, passing in a haze of stolen glances. Olly remained tucked into Neil’s side even though it wasn’t raining anymore, their bodies seemingly magnetized to each other. A soft silence had descended as they walked but it didn’t feel awkward. It felt – anticipatory.

At the takeaway Olly left the ordering to Neil. “It’s your place man. Impress me!”

Neil licked his lips a little as he stared back. “Oh, I plan to.”

Olly let himself shiver at that, and knew that Neil had felt it when the arm still around his shoulders tightened possessively.

They really needed to get to somewhere they could explore that properly.

* * *

Neil’s flat was _nice_. The solid greystone building overlooked an actual park and there were window boxes full of flowers fringing some of the balconies. It wasn’t strictly posh, but definitely nicer than the student digs Olly had been expecting .

He felt a little awkward as Neil unlocked the door and ushered him in, toeing his shoes off while chattering about the new track his band was working on. Olly hurried to follow.

“Oh, you don’t have to! It isn’t a rule or anything, just habit.” Neil waved him further in as he hung his coat up.

Olly smiled as he wrestled his trainers and socks off and wriggled his toes into the soft carpet. “Nah, it’s cool. I dont wanna get mud everywhere.”

Neil was brisk about guiding him to what Olly guessed was his bedroom, one hand low on his back. “Let’s get you out of that wet shit. You’ve been shivering for the last ten minutes.”

The room was bright and airy, but thankfully messy and lived in enough that Olly felt the low buzz of panic that he had somehow fallen into lust with an actual adult subside. His gaze first went to the large bed that looked _extremely_ inviting before snagging on the lovely piano that was a little squished into a corner.

“Oh, do you play?” He asked as he was drawn irresistibly over, flipping it open to try a few scales. It murmured back slightly out of tune and he winced a little.

Neil was rummaging around in his cupboard but looked up in time to catch the flinch and laugh. “Yeah, I do play, though I’m out of practice. I just bought this a few weeks ago so I could get back into the groove. Maya, that’s my sister, is gonna kick my ass about it!”

Olly turned back ready to make a crack about said ass but found himself covered in a very large, very soft towel instead. On the plus side, it smelled faintly of something he was already identifying as Neil. He spluttered and tried to pull it off but large hands were rubbing through it into his hair before he could really get a grip. Neil’s giggles rang in his ears as he struggled half-heartedly, squirming under the brisk rubbing and flushing with sudden heat under the sure strength that kept him exactly where Neil wanted.

Take it slow, he chanted silently. _Slow!_

Neil finally let the towel slip enough so that Olly could pretend to glare up at him. Olly was sure he looked ridiculous, like a half-drowned cat, but Neil continued to beam down at him, rubbing slow circles into the nape of his neck that made Olly want to close his eyes and arch into the touch.

“Do you want a shower? Warm you up some.” Neil’s voice was lower now, still edged with laughter but with an added husky quality that made Olly want to taste it again. Getting warm was _definitely_ not the problem here. He’d been half hard for what seemed forever, the teasing touches keeping him deliciously wound up. Not that he had anything against delaying gratification a little, but he was gonna need a shower to cool him down at this rate.

“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He swallowed, trying to ease his suddenly dry throat, but his voice still rasped. “Maybe I could borrow some sweats? Not that anything of yours is gonna fit me.”

When had his hands lifted to grip Neil’s waist?

Neil’s eyes flashed and he leered melodramatically. “Oh, I bet we could find _something_.”

Olly stared at him for a second before throwing his head back in a shout of laughter. “Oh my god! That is _terrible_!”

Neil collapsed into him, giggles spilling out like sunshine. “I dunno what you’re talking about. I’m the smoothest!”

They remained leaning into each other for awhile, soft huffs of laughter shaking them as they tried to get their breath back.

Olly felt almost lightheaded as he finally pushed Neil off and pointed to the cupboard. It was either that or tackle him onto the bed.

“Clothes please, smooth motherfucker!” He mock-commanded.

Neil swept into a bow but went to rummage some more, finally returning with some sweatpants and the most adorable sweater Olly had ever seen. He shook it out in delight, cooing a little at the kitten pattern.

“Okay, that is seriously cute! I might steal it.” He looked up to see Neil’s eyes go hooded and caught his breath a little. The tension ratcheting up yet again.

“Cat sweaters, huh?” Olly tried to joke a little desperately, very aware that his t-shirt was still wet and clinging to him, putting him on display for Neil’s heated gaze.

“ _My_ sweater.” Neil murmured absently, hands tensed at his sides as if he was actively restraining himself from reaching out and yanking Olly to him.

 _Ah_.

Olly could barely breathe, now fully hard as swayed towards Neil almost helplessly.

But just as Olly’s best intentions were about to crumble, Neil seemed to come to himself with a jerk, stepping back and huffing out an embarrassed laugh.

He pointed to the hallway behind Olly. “Okay, bathroom is just down the hall. I’ll just – get the food going and you can get those clothes off – I mean – get warm – Ah fuck, Olly, just _go_!”

Olly fled.  
.  
He calmed himself down a little in the bathroom, drying his hair and trying to finger comb it into some kind of order before pointing at himself in the mirror. “Okay, Olly. We can do this!”

His own expression looked back at him skeptically. Whatever.

He returned to an empty room but the sounds of cutlery led him to the small kitchen where Neil was setting out the food they’d picked up.

“Find everything okay…?” Neil’s voice trailed off as he looked him over. Objectively, Olly knew that he _should_ look ridiculous – his hair a mess and the too large sweatpants sliding off his hips, but knowing that it got Neil hot to look at him in his clothes flipped the situation completely. It added a delicious frisson to the already charged air between them. Olly fidgeted a little under the intent gaze, fighting the urge to preen a little.

Neil cleared his throat as if he could hear Olly’s thoughts, jerking his gaze back to the countertop. “It suits you,” he croaked out.

Olly felt a satisfied grin tugging at his mouth. He’d felt off balance the whole afternoon, more than a little intimidated by Neil’s... everything. It felt good to see that uncertainty reflected back at him a little.

He strolled to the counter and hopped onto one of the stools, suddenly realising he was pretty hungry too. The food smelled delicious and he was eager to dig in.

Neil turned around to get the naan, words spilling out a little too fast. “I hope you like paneer masala! Like, mostly takeaway paneer is shit but this place isn’t half bad.”

Olly would have happily eaten cardboard if it meant he was spending time with Neil but he was relieved to find everything was delicious. He moaned his appreciation at the first bite, only playing it up a little so that he could watch Neil fumble slightly with his spoon.

This was _fun_.

* * *

They migrated to the couch after they finished eating. Neil unsubtly patted the space beside him and it felt entirely natural to curl up under his arm again. Olly settled in with a contented sigh, and arched into the hand that came up to tease at the hair at the base of his neck.

Neil laughed indulgently. “I think this sweater has found its true owner. You’re sure you’re not part cat?”

Olly fake-purred in appreciation of the continued petting. “Cats are great man. I’ll fight you.”

“Oh no, I’m so scared!” Neil deadpanned, cleverly avoiding annihilation by easing Olly’s head back to steal a kiss.

Olly opened to it easily, indulging the lightness of it for a moment before pulling Neil’s head down so that he could taste him properly.

Neil groaned a little, shifting so that Olly was stretched out on his chest, one big hand settling behind his head to tilt him up. And just like that, all the moments where the heat between them had been banked came crashing back, blazing across their skin like wildfire.

The world seemed to blur away. There was only Neil’s mouth, so hot and demanding that Olly felt dizzy with lust. Only Neil’s hands, so broad and sure, handling Olly’s body with a confidence that made him gasp and want to beg for more.

Somewhere a small voice was still niggling at him. This was too fast. Too soon. He should — They should —

He suppressed it ruthlessly. _Fuck_ waiting. _Fuck_ talking. His world was on _fire._

So what, he thought dizzily, this is crazy from beginning to end. Might as well be crazy here too.

He felt his body ease into Neil’s firm grip, felt himself begin to go that place in his head where everything was soft and fuzzy and the ache felt oh so good.

He was ready to fall.

And then suddenly Neil drew away, breaking the spell as abruptly as it was cast. Olly tried to drag him back down, desperate to stay in the headspace that would let him do this without overthinking it. But Neil resisted his grip, gasping out. “Olly wait – I – _please_.”

It was the ‘please’ that shook him out of his desperation. It jolted him into an awareness of how frantic Neil looked, how tightly his hands were gripping Olly’s shoulders.

He let out a deep breath, hands stealing up to cover Neil’s. Trying to calm both of them down.

“I’m sorry. I just – I want you so badly. Too badly probably.” Neil seemed to choke on the words.

“I want you too. I want everything.” Olly whispered, knowing the words to be utterly true as he spoke them.

He did want everything. For however long this lasted.

Neil seemed to wind even tighter at that. “This is so crazy. I mean, I hook up but this isn’t —” He licked his lips a little nervously. “This isn’t a hook-up.”

Olly grinned shakily and tried a joke to dissipate the sudden seriousness. and downplay the enormity of what he was feeling. “Yeah, all your instagram followers would probably hunt me down and kill me if I hurt you, huh?”

Neil laughed out loud, the tension slipping away from his shoulders a little. “Yeah baby, date me for social media!”

Date me. Not a hook up.

Olly _had_ to be fucking dreaming.

He also had to kiss Neil, _immediately_. He kept it light, sucking on that glorious, full, lower lip just a little before pulling away. Neil chased him and stole a kiss of his own before he leaned back and cuddled Olly closer.

He kept his lips pressed to the top of his head and spoke fast, like he was nervous of Olly’s reaction but needed to get it out anyway. “So, I’m not saying we need to like _talk_ about it? Because honestly I really want to see you naked as fast as possible. _Um_. Which I’m sure you’ve picked up on. But, I’m also feeling really toppy right now and if that’s something you’re not comfortable with I need to know. Um. It isn’t a dealbreaker or anything. Just a…headspace thing.” Neil waved his long arms around like was swatting a fly.

Olly felt like his body was electrified at the words, like lightning flickered through him.

“That won’t be a problem.” His voice had gone raspy and he could feel the answering tension in Neil’s body.

Oh yes, this was going to be _good_.

Neil tilted his chin up again. The touch firm this time, rather than coaxing. Touching him with _intent_.

Olly let himself relax and arched his body a little. Showing off now, enjoying the fire that blazed in the dark eyes that tracked his every move.

“How are you so _perfect_?” Neil’s growl made Olly’s toes curl with anticipation and he bared his throat instinctively. He was rewarded almost instantly by Neil’s lips burning a path down one side then the other, little nips leaving his skin tingling and over-sensitised before Neil paused to breathe into his ear. “Thoughts on marks?”

“ _Please_ ,” Olly gasped out his permission and whimpered when Neil set his teeth at the curve of his shoulder, pushing the sweater aside to bite down with perfect pressure.

Olly moaned shamelessly. He wanted Neil to hear what he was doing to him, gloried in the knowledge that everyone would know what he’d been doing, what they’d been doing.

Neil kept up the pressure until Olly was writhing, trying to push into the wonderful ache even more. Finally he let go on a gasp, going back to suck until Olly was sure that the bruise would be _livid_ against his pale skin. Neil raised his head and groaned, clearly liking what he saw.

 _Good._ Olly thought fiercely.

And suddenly he needed more. _More_ skin. _More_ bruises. Just –

He struggled a little and Neil let him go immediately — Olly’s brain filed that away — as he went to his knees over Neil’s lap. He looked down and he could barely breathe at the sight. Neil sprawled out beneath him, panting a little, eyes blown wide by desire, t-shirt rucked up enough to tease him with perfect abs.

“Off off off!” Olly skimmed off his own sweater with care and hurriedly draped it over the back of the couch, before he leaned down and tugged at Neil’s offending clothing.

Neil raised his arms obligingly before surging up to run his hands over Olly’s chest, thumbs just skimming his nipples before coming back to tease when Olly couldn’t help but groan at the touch.

Olly had always felt a bit self conscious about how sensitive his nipples were, but right then he didn’t give a shit, almost crying out when Neil’s mouth covered one, then the other, nipping with just enough teeth to set his hands scrabbling on broad shoulders.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot!” Neil sounded as wrecked as he felt. “Do you like that, baby? Do you want me to do it harder?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Olly was beyond shame. Shame had no place in this wild, glorious, _perfect_ space between them.

Then Neil’s hands were back, this time twisting them so that Olly _keened_. He could hear Neil talking through it. “God, you’re so sensitive! Look at you… I bet I could just tease them all day and you’d just take it... _love_ it!”

Olly knew it was just dirty talk but he had a sudden flash of how it might work, of Neil keeping him bare and wanting _all_ day and touching only his nipples until he was sore and sensitive and begging…

_Fuck._

His nails were digging into Neil’s shoulders, so hard he was going to leave marks. Fuck it, he _wanted_ to leave marks.

He gripped Neil’s hair and pulled his head back, struggled to keep it gentle. Then tugging a little less gently when he felt Neil’s breath hitch, watching Neil’s mouth open beneath him as he fought to control himself, neck arched and eyes closed.

 _Good,_ Olly thought a little triumphantly.

He leaned down to bite at Neil’s lips, controlling the kiss to keep it shallow and teased by tugging at Neil’s hair until he was growling, hands digging in almost painfully at Olly’s waist.

“Okay,” Olly said dizzily. “You’re going to run this but I have… requests...” He punctuated the words with more teasing kisses, wanted to push Neil past breaking point.

“I’m listening.” Neil gritted out, panting and desperate but letting Olly set the terms.

Olly could do this. He could fall and trust Neil to catch him.

He let himself be utterly honest. “I need you to fuck me. I need you to hold me down. I want to _feel_ you tomorrow.”

Neil almost whimpered at the words. “Okay — Yeah — I can do that.”

“Okay.” Olly breathed out.

And let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil felt Olly’s body relax, and instinctively pushed up so that he could cover that teasing mouth with his own, pushed in to lay claim to it utterly. Olly seemed to flow into the kiss, matching Neil’s intensity perfectly.

They were both kneeling now. Neil shifted so that Olly was straddling his thigh, an almost vicious pleasure thrilling through him when he felt how hard Olly was against him. He let Olly grind down some more, chasing his pleasure greedily. 

“I really want to bend you over this couch right now,” Neil bent to whisper in Olly’s ear, drinking in his gasp. “But I also want you in my bed.” 

Olly just threw his head back and rubbed off on Neil’s thigh some more, caught up in his own pleasure and willing to let Neil direct the mechanics as he liked.

 _Fuck._

Neil felt a little dizzy with the trust he’d been given, but he also felt it ground him. He could do this. Olly had already told him what he wanted. 

He let them grind together for a while longer, enjoying the friction while Olly’s gasps made him burn even hotter. But. Yes. _Bed._

He moved slowly to stand up, leaving Olly to kneel on the couch. 

He had to pause to take in the picture that made. Olly flushed and bare, dick clearly hard through the sweatpants that were nearly falling off that slender waist. 

He thought idly about keeping him like that. Not today, not till they had talked about it, but maybe one day he’d keep Olly bare and hard and wanting. Suck on his nipples and his cock as he pleased but not allowing him to come until they both could barely stand it... 

Olly was breathing hard and fast under his gaze. He raised a hand to stroke his cock through the thin material, showing off a little as he moaned and thrust into his own hand. 

Neil grinned, knowing he was being baited. “You wanna get yourself off, baby? That’s _hot_.” 

Olly growled a little. “If I wanted to get myself off, I wouldn’t need you, would I?” 

“Oh, I think you need me.” Neil caught the stroking hand and brought it to the front of his jeans, shuddered as Olly’s hand closed over him. “I think you need this.” 

Olly licked his lips as he let himself explore. “I don’t know. I haven’t seen anything I need yet.” 

Neil only grinned wider. “We can fix that. But first –”

He moved forward smoothly to grasp Olly’s waist and lift him, one hand coming up to hoist his legs around Neil’s waist. Olly yelped but held on instinctively, laughing when he found himself carried. 

“Okay, you got moves.” He giggled, arousal tinging his cheeks pink.

Neil laughed with him, thrilled that they could ease in and out of the intensity of whatever this was was that was building between them. 

Olly was light enough in his arms to make Neil think speculatively of wall sex. But _later_. There would be many, many laters he promised himself. Right now he needed to see Olly pinned to his bed.

He strode over to the bedroom quickly, getting sidetracked only once when Olly bit down on his neck. _That_ required a pause to push him back against the wall and ravage his mouth until Olly writhed and tried to rub off on his stomach. 

Finally he got to the bed and lowered Olly until he let go and sprawled back on the covers, hard and desperate and _beautiful_.

“Come on, come on come _on_.” Olly shoved his sweats and underwear down before he rose to fumble at Neil’s jeans. 

Neil let him open them and ease them down, skinning off his briefs before letting himself look at Olly, finally bare and perfect before him only to see Olly looking right back. 

“So, anything you need?” Neil asked, mostly teasing but nerves made his voice sound uncertain.

“Oh yeah.” Olly’s voice was a whisper, his breath was coming fast and hard. He licked his lips as he stared at Neil’s cock. The fact that it wasn’t even a showy gesture was what made Neal burn about a hundred degrees hotter. Olly wasn’t even looking at his face to gauge his reaction, just reacting to his body with a basic, almost pure want.

Neil moved to kneel on his bed. He pushed the pillows up to the headboard, turned and lay back against them to look at Olly who had shuffled aside to give him room. 

He fisted his cock lightly, loved how Olly’s eyes tracked the movement and his perfect pink tongue darted out to wet those glorious lips. All for him.

He raised his other hand and beckoned Olly closer. His breath caught as Olly _prowled_ up between his legs, eyes still firmly on Neil’s cock. 

“I’ve been thinking about your mouth all fucking week. You’re probably really good with it, aren’t you?” He made sure his voice sounded so calm, betrayed none of his inner turmoil. 

Olly looked up then, pupils blown, hiding nothing. “I’m good. _Fuck_ , let me show you.”

Neil nodded but caught Olly’s hands when they moved to touch his cock. Olly looked startled, but didn’t tense as Neil held them firmly against his thighs, keeping them there. 

“Just your mouth,” he rasped out, knowing he’d guessed right when Olly drew in a sharp breath, tugging just once at his trapped wrists before groaning, low and hard. 

Neil rubbed at the delicate skin in his grasp, watched as Olly’s breath came even faster at that, his whole body trembling with need. 

Neil waited him out as Olly inhaled, seemingly transfixed by his cock before he ducked down with intent. 

He let Neil’s cock smear over his lips for filthy, heartstopping seconds, licking at it a little before opening his mouth and sinking down as far as he could go. The angle wasn’t quite right for Olly to be fancy about it, and without the use of his hands he couldn’t really control his movements, but all that just served to make it even hotter. 

Neil’s breath shuddered out in a shameless moan as perfect heat surrounded him. Olly’s mouth was already messy, spit and precome smearing across his chin, and Neil felt a bone deep satisfaction at that, at having ruined him just a little already.

He tightened his grip on Olly’s wrists, glorying in the feedback loop when Olly groaned helplessly in response. 

I’m probably going to leave marks, Neil thought dizzily. Then remembered that he already had permission for that and felt lightning lick through his veins. 

“So fucking perfect for me,” he groaned out, desperate to tell Olly how amazing he was, how good he was being for Neil. He felt Olly respond to the praise as he shuddered before redoubling his efforts, fucking his mouth on Neil’s cock like he needed it more than air.

Neil let it go on for just a few more minutes, the imperfect pressure winding him up just as much as it was working to frustrate Olly. Finally, he couldn’t take it any more and let one of Olly’s hands go, gripping him firmly by the back of the neck to pull him off his cock. Olly fought him a little, even though he didn’t have the leverage, high hungry sounds shaking into the air between them. 

Neil drew him up, gently but inexorably, maneuvering them until Olly straddled his lap. The position made their cocks line up perfectly and they groaned in unison as Olly rubbed frantically against him, perfect pressure threatening to end things right then and there. 

Neil could hardly bear to stop the amazing grind of Olly’s hardness against his, mind flashing to what it would feel like to have Olly come all over him, shuddering to completion in his arms. 

_No._ He needed to focus. 

Gathering his strength he pushed back Olly just enough to interrupt the delicious friction, biting his lip at the almost pained growl that the movement prompted. 

“ _Fuck, Neil! Fucking touch me_!” Olly was incandescent with desire, cock bouncing hard and wet between them, arms straining against Neil’s grip. 

He pulled Olly’s wrists back until he could hold them at the small of Olly’s back, and something in the position seemed to calm him immediately, his breathing still fast but no longer frantic. 

“I’ve got you.” Neil breathed out, resting his forehead against Olly’s for a moment to center himself. “I’m gonna give you what you need, baby boy.”

“Soon – I – _Please!_ ” Olly begged softly, disarming him completely. 

Neil had to kiss him then, flip them over so that he could pin Olly’s hands above his head and devour his mouth. There was no more time for teasing, no other course left for Neil other than getting as close to Olly as he possibly could. 

I want to feel you tomorrow, Olly had said. 

I want you to feel me everyday, Neil pressed the promise into Olly’s skin with his teeth.

I want to keep you, he breathed silently as he drank in the sight of the panting, desperate boy beneath him. 

_Please_ , he begged silently, keep me, writing his need into the shift of his tongue across Olly’s trembling stomach, his straining cock. 

Later he couldn’t remember getting the lube, but remembered the feel of it spilling messily across his fingers. He couldn’t remember telling Olly to grip the headboard while he fingered him, but remembered the slender, muscled arms straining obediently. 

What he did remember was the perfect heat of Olly around his fingers, the delicious clench of his body that slowly eased for him. 

He remembered how Olly’s curses as he took his time prepping him were a marvel of filth, and yet he kept his hands where Neil had pressed them. 

And then finally, _finally_ Neil was ready, cock easing Olly open just enough to make him squirm against it. 

Olly writhed with the need for more but without the leverage to get it, leaving him beyond speech, almost sobbing his need against Neil’s lips as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“You’re fucking _perfect_ , made for me,” Neil whispered into the gasping mouth beneath him, stealing Olly’s breath once more as he eased his hands off the headboard and pinned them to the bed, needing to hold him down.

He pushed forward then, planned on going slowly. But Olly’s body welcomed him so effortlessly that he couldn’t control the strength of his thrust, the pressure slamming him into Olly hard and fast and freezing in alarm when Olly’s groan seemed pained.

Olly’s eyes snapped open. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Neil leaned back in. “Say it,” he demanded in turn, needing to hear it.

Olly stared up at him, bliss in every line of his body, letting Neil see _everything_ he was doing to him. 

“Fuck me Neil. _Please_ ”

How could he refuse? 

He let himself go, powering into the lithe body under him with all of his strength. Olly met him thrust for thrust, throwing his head back in glorious abandon. Neil shifted angles slightly as he transferred both of Olly’s wrists to a one-handed grip above his head, using the other one to lift him so that he could hit that spot – _yes _– slamming in while Olly keened his pleasure.__

__Neil knew he wasn’t going to last. The pleasure far too intense for him to set any endurance records. One day Neil was going to make him come untouched. But today Olly was going to come all over his hand. He eased Olly down, pulling his hand out from under Olly’s body to grasp his cock, stripping it unmercifully, his hips powering in at the same time as he sank his teeth into the bruise that had been beckoning him all afternoon._ _

__Olly screamed then, beautifully wanton, clenching down on Neil as he shook to completion in his arms._ _

__Neil didn’t think had ever seen anything more beautiful._ _

__He kept fucking Olly through his orgasm, suddenly burning to experience his oversensitive flutters as he gasped out needy little – _uh uh uhs_ – around him. Instead of discomfort, Olly seemed to glory in the overstimulation, his body unfurling into a delicious lassitude that invited Neil to take his pleasure while adding even more to his own._ _

__Neil felt his heart was going to burst with joy and wonder and pleasure as Olly opened his eyes and wriggled his wrists free only to draw him down for a kiss simultaneously so sweet and filthy that Neil had no frame of reference for it._ _

__“ _Come for me,_ ” Olly whispered, voice wrecked with pleasure. _ _

__Wrecked by Neil._ _

__“ _Please._ ”_ _

__Neil let go._ _


End file.
